Love to Lie
by AA180
Summary: He had every opportunity in the past to be with her, and now she was engaged to a lesser version of himself. He couldn't stand it!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sherlock had been in the lab for the past hour examining DNA for a murder case he was working on. He had already concluded that the ex-boyfriend was responsible for this girl's death. In all honesty he was using this mundane case as an excuse to be close to Molly. Everything was different now. Ever since she and Tom became engaged, Molly was hardly around anymore. She was always off spending her time with her new fiancé.

Sherlock knew he was being irrational. He had every opportunity in the past to be with her, and now she was engaged to a lesser version of himself. He couldn't stand it! She belonged with him. He wanted her, but she seemed happy. He couldn't compromise her happiness. Not after everything she had done for him. He did believe she was making a mistake. He knew he had made a mistake too, by not having the courage to tell her how he really felt about her.

He glanced over at her. She was sitting a few feet away from him, and appeared to be lost in thought. He could usually read her expressions like a book, but looking at her now he had no clue what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

Molly didn't know if now was the right time but she couldn't help herself.

"Sherlock?"

He loved the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. Almost too eagerly he turned to face her and replied, "Yes Molly?"

"Are you bringing a date to John's wedding?"

How interesting. Was she just asking him out of friendly curiosity, Sherlock thought, or was it something more than that? He hoped for the latter. He decided to deflect her question with one of his own. "Have you picked out a dress for the wedding? Let me guess, Yellow?"

"How did you!?" Molly hadn't told anyone that the color of her dress was yellow. How does he always know?

Sherlock smirked, he knew he was right.

Molly hesitated for a moment and then said, "You never answered my question."

"I have enough responsibility as the best man. Hardly enough time to secure a date, what with the speech preparation and making sure John doesn't get cold feet." Sherlock cleared his throat. "And besides the only person I would ever consider asking is already taken."

Molly was shocked. "Are you talking about…?"

"You," Sherlock said looking at Molly. He was disappointed when she didn't respond but instead looked down at her shoes.

"Sherlock I'm with Tom now," she meekly said, avoiding his gaze.

"I know," he said. His voice laced with jealousy. Sherlock tried to reach out and touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"Molly, look at me."

She sighed, and her brown eyes met his icy blue ones.

"I was a fool. I took you for granted, and I'm sorry."

Molly could see the remorse in his eyes. She knew he was being sincere. She had wanted this for so long! Dreamed about the day that Sherlock Holmes would open up his heart to her, but it was too late.

Molly's cellphone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at the caller I.D. "It's Tom."

"Don't answer it," Sherlock said annoyed that he didn't have her full attention. Rolling his eyes he took the cellphone out of her hand and placed it on the table beside them. Molly hated it when Sherlock was upset. She could always tell. She was the only one that could truly see him, and he knew it. It killed her to have to say these words to him. "I care for you Sherlock. I always will, but only as your friend. You're a great man, and I'm sure you'll make someone very happy someday."

Sherlock couldn't understand what was so special about this Tom guy, but Molly did have a way of seeing the best in people. He wasn't happy that Molly was with Tom, but he would have to learn to accept it. There was a long awkward silence. Suddenly Sherlock jumped up, "I'll see you at John's wedding." He then began buttoning up his coat and turned to leave.

"And Tom!" She added.

Sherlock turned back to Molly, noting how precious she looked in that moment and memorizing every detail. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but decided now was not the time to push the boundaries of their friendship. Instead he bent down, and softly kissed Molly's cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat. He smiled, enjoying the effect he still had on her.

After he had left, Molly lifted her hand to feel where Sherlock's lips had touched her skin. For the first time her engagement ring felt uncomfortably heavy on her finger. Molly knew she was lying when she told Sherlock she cared for him only as a friend. The truth was that she loved him, and probably always would.


End file.
